prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (January 17, 2020)
The January 17, 2020 Edition of 205 Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place on January 17, 2020 at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina. Summary Last week, Tyler Breeze made his WWE 205 Live debut in a winning effort against former NXT Cruiserweight Champion and WWE 205 Live original Tony Nese. This week, he faced another purple brand original, Ariya Daivari, who wanted to heed The Brian Kendrick’s words and “do something” at Prince Pretty’s expense. Despite coming up short in the Triple Threat Match to determine who would enter the Fatal 4-Way against Angel Garza at Worlds Collide, Breeze was ready for action as soon as the opening bell sounded. However, an early flurry of offense allowed Daivari to drop Prince Pretty and mock him. Not taking kindly to his opponent’s actions, Breeze reciprocated and struck his own pose in the corner. Prince Pretty shifted the contest in his favor with fast and high-impact strikes. The Persian Lion went to his bag of tricks, throwing Breeze toward the official. Channeling his rage, Daivari unleashed a series of strikes and told Breeze that he wasn’t welcome on WWE 205 Live, but as Daivari Dinero prepared a strike, Breeze countered with the Supermodel Kick. After a series of counters prevented either Superstar from hitting their finishing maneuvers, Breeze reversed a backdrop and took down Daivari with the Beauty Shot to pick up the victory. Attempting to rebound following his loss in the Triple Threat Match on WWE NXT, Lio Rush was looking for a win at the expense of one of the Superstars who interrupted his match with Isaiah “Swerve” Scott last week, Sunil Singh. Of course, Sunil didn’t come to the ring alone, as his brother Samir accompanied him. The Singh Brothers took their time dancing around the ring, but The Man of the Hour grew impatient, jumping over the top rope to take out his opponent. The match was officially underway as Rush tossed Sunil into the ring and charged forward as a breakneck pace, keeping the Singh brother on defense. After Sunil gained the advantage thanks to some antics from Samir, Rush regained control and sped up the pace. After dumping Sunil out of the ring, The Man of the Hour was stopped from leaping to the outside as Samir stepped in to film Rush. On the outside, Sunil called for his brother to take his place in the match. Samir obliged in a bizarre attempt to execute some classic “Twin Magic” made famous by The Bella Twins, but neither the official nor Rush were fooled by the “Singh Magic.” After the official ordered Samir to leave ringside, Rush seized the opportunity to kick Samir through the bottom rope and execute the Come Up on Sunil. Rush then followed with the Final Hour to secure the pinfall. Earlier this week, Isaiah “Swerve” Scott won a Triple Threat Match to earn a spot in the Fatal 4-Way Match for Angel Garza’s NXT Cruiserweight Championship at Worlds Collide. However, his impressive week faced a major challenge as Raul Mendoza stepped to Scott on WWE 205 Live. Knowing full well that Scott is agile and fast, Mendoza sped up with own flurry of offense and kept his opponent reeling, shifting between technical know-how, agility and raw power. With the WWE Universe rallying behind him, “Swerve” battled back and put Mendoza on defense. Attacking with precise and high-impact strikes, Scott maintained pressure on his opponent, but Mendoza nearly secured victory after striking back and slamming “Swerve” to the canvas. They continued to exchange blows in the center of the ring, but Mendoza once again quickened the pace by drilling his opponent with a dropkick before flattening him on the outside. Mendoza tried to capitalize by attempting a high-risk maneuver, but when he missed, Scott delivered a knee to the face before executing his House Call for the win. Results ; ; *Tyler Breeze defeated Ariya Daivari *Lio Rush defeated Sunil Singh (w/ Samir Singh) *Isaiah Scott defeated Raul Mendoza *Dark Match: The Fiend © defeated Daniel Bryan to retain the WWE Universal Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 1.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 2.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 3.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 4.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 5.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 6.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 7.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 8.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 9.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 10.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 11.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 12.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 13.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 14.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 15.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 16.jpg 205 Live (January 17, 2020) 17.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #162 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #162 at WWE.com * 205 Live #162 on WWE Network Category:2020 events